Making Waves
by 823freckles
Summary: Draco spies on Hermione in the prefects’ bathroom. DRACOXHERMIONE


**Author notes: This is for sarvs for the Five Acts Meme. She asked for water, masturbation, fingerporn. This is what came to me immediately. *blushes* Hope you like, Sarvs!**

**Also, thanks to Erin for reading over this for me. **

---

Draco has-a thing-for girl's bathrooms. It's not that he is a pervert or anything. He's just noticed that the girl's bathrooms are better. Cleaner. They even have places to sit. And most importantly, he knows that he won't be accosted by Moaning Myrtle popping out of the tap in the female half of the prefects' bathroom. That girl-ghost-she is perverse. As if he doesn't know that she likes to watch the boys bathe (and, if he's honest, more-than-bathe too).

But since using the ladies' loo isn't something one advertises in the common room or the corridors, Draco usually waits until after everyone else has gone to bed to sneak out of the dungeons and upstairs to the bathroom shared by the prefects from all four houses.

Tonight he casts the typical spells to aid his unencumbered passage through the castle. When he reaches the bathroom, he mutters the password quietly under his breath, and slips stealthily inside. In the dressing room attached to the baths, Draco pulls off his robes and drawers, letting them drop to the floor. He leans his head back against the cool stone wall and fists his cock, giving it a few not-so-gentle tugs, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips. He thinks, "Bubbles tonight?" And answers himself, "No." He wants to see the stream of come floating to the top of the oversize bath after he jerks off, perhaps thinking of that pretty blonde fourth year. What pretty little lips she had…great for sucking, he imagines. His cock twitches beneath the towel. As he opens the door to the bath, he nearly shouts out in surprise. As it is, he does let out a small gasp. Fortunately for him, the girl in the bathroom before him is fiddling with the taps, her back to the door, and thus does not hear or see him.

Draco tiptoes back behind the door, peeking out from behind it. The girl turns and he sees her face in profile. Granger.

"Potty's little mudblood slut breaking the rules? Hmm, interesting," Draco thinks, smirking. Draco considers leaving, but he isn't one to give up a good opportunity. Even if her blood is filthy, he still imagines she'd be talented at using that big mouth of hers. If she could keep the teeth out of the way.

Draco silently casts the Muffliato spell, thanking his lucky stars that Aunt Bellatrix taught him how to do so this past summer. He pulls off the towel and drapes it over his shoulder as he watches Granger dip her toes into the bath experimentally. His eyes roam up her body, from the soft downy hair between her thighs to the gentle slope of her breasts. He lets his hand drop to his cock, letting out a little sigh as he runs his index finger over the slit, spreading the wetness there.

Granger enters the tub, the pink bubbles parting and spreading around her body. She tosses her bushy mane of hair backwards, then dives under the water. When she comes up for air, she shimmies her body backwards towards the wall and leans her head back. She closes her eyes as Draco watches her, and her head starts to slide under (Oh bloody hell am I going to have to save her from drowning? Do I even want to?) but then her mouth opens in a small O and he watches, fascinated as a blush creeps its way up her cheeks. Her arm moves beneath the water, creating little waves beneath the surface. She lets out a little moan of pleasure, and her arm starts to move faster under the water. Draco snakes his left hand around his body and lightly squeezes his balls, moving his other hand in time to the rhythm of Granger's hand below the surface of the bath. His breathing is ragged and exits his lungs in quick bursts of air as he nears his orgasm. When Granger puts her other hand just under the surface of the water, arching backwards as her fingers brush her nipples, Draco comes with a groan, his head slamming backwards against the castle wall behind him.

With his eyes shut so tightly and his chest still heaving, he at first fails to notice how quiet the bathroom has become. Too quiet.

He peeks out from under his eyelids only to see Granger's face just inches from his own. His eyes pop open and he yells, "Bloody hell, Granger!"

Her eyes narrow and she spits out a question between clenched teeth. "What did you see?"

Draco does some quick thinking (the Imperius curse will have to do) while his eyes search for his wand. She doesn't fail to notice. "Looking for this?" she asks, his wand clutched in her wet fist.

He tries not to betray his fear, but his voice trembles anyways as he hisses, "Give it back."

Her fist tightens around his wand, and for a second he thinks that she is going to snap it in two. But instead, she snarls, "Get. Out."

But his body is two steps behind his brain. While his brain yells at him to get out of there, his arm shoots out and grabs her wrist in an attempt to get his wand back. Fortunately for him, it seems that Granger's mind is also muddled, for she drops his wand as he twists her wrist. He dives for the fallen wand, but before he can reach it, he is shoved backwards by Granger, who shrieks, "Oh no you don't!"

He loses his balance and falls backwards onto the hard stone floor. Granger falls with him, her bath-slick body sprawled over his. Once again, he realizes his body is acting of its own accord as his upper body thrusts forward and he locks lips with Granger.

She pulls back and raises her hand faster than he expected. Her palm connects with his cheek with a satisfyingly loud smack.

Draco growls and flips her so that now he has pinned her body to the floor beneath his. He also grasps her wrists in his hands, pinning them tightly to the floor. She gasps, and with her mouth an open invitation, Draco kisses her again. She bites his lip hard, but he just groans and grinds down onto her, and he is rewarded with her own hips thrusting up to meet his.

"That's a good girl," he growls, tracing his lips down her neck and collarbone, leaving red marks as he sucks and bites his way down her body. She writhes beneath him, her body slithering on the wet floor. He reaches her belly button when he decides that, no matter how hot the mudblood is, he can't put his mouth on her…down there. So he sits back on his haunches and quickly slides one finger between her folds before she can regain her bearings and slap him again…or worse. She moans and arches up, and his index finger slides deep inside her warm wetness. She gasps, her mouth forming that endearing O shape once more. Her eyes, so tightly closed, open wide when Draco slides another finger inside and places his hand on her lower abdomen, holding her steadily to the floor.

He crooks his fingers inside her, and her hips try to raise off the floor again of their own volition, but Draco holds them down as he brings his thumb to her clit, rubbing hard. Her hand snakes down over the one holding her abdomen, and grasps his fingers between her own. He has a moment to think, "too intimate" before she is clenching around his fingers, coming hard.

As she comes down from her orgasm, he slips his slick fingers out of her body and grabs his wand. As he hops to his feet, ignoring his own painfully throbbing erection, he says, "See you around, Granger."


End file.
